Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a command line interface browser for a client/server pair in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In computing environments, command line interface (CLI) applications may be used to provide an interface to a computational platform or other application. CLI applications may be found in a variety of computing environment settings. For example, in storage controllers, command line interface (CLI) commands are used to configure hardware resources and to utilize existing resources for several different applications. The configuration of hardware resources involves the creation and deletion of resources such as arrays, volumes, volume groups, host connections, and the like. Once the hardware resources are configured, the configured resources can be used for such applications as Copy Services applications (e.g., Flash Copy, Metro Mirror, Global Mirror).
Some programs implement a CLI as a pair of client/server programs. Generally speaking, in these scenarios the client and server are tightly coupled, that is a change in one half (e.g., the client) requires a corresponding change in the other half (e.g., the server). This may be problematic, for while there may be few servers to update with any changes, clients are usually more numerous and are installed in many locations. A further problem is that a client for a particular type of server (e.g., storage server) will not work with different servers, even of the same server type.